wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mercury
Mercury loves her parents. She always tries to make them proud of her. But, all her attempts usually end in her getting injured in some way. Mercury tries really hard to use her talents, but her parents seem to not care. GENERAL When were they born? She was born under the light of one moon, but there were two moons ot. What are their parent’s names? do they know their parents? why/why not? Moongazer Starcrusher. Yes. They have an ok relationship....Her parents was disappointed that she wasn't black. They tried using paint and berries to color her scales. She got sick. They realized they loved her when she almost died. They still were unhappy she couldn't be an assassin. Do they have any brothers or sisters?Yes.Starlooker and Venus. Both black. Moongazer and Starcrusher tried hard not to favor her siblings, but sometimes Mercury would feel unloved. What is their complexion like? what kind of expression is normal for them? She is white with black along wings and tail. She's pretty happy. She likes to exploring. Are they judgmental of others? what do they look for in companions? enemies? No. She just wants someone to build her up. She has no enemies...except that one RainWing, Chamomile. Have they ever been to another tribe's territory? what did they think? did anything good/bad happen? She's never left the Rainforest What are they like when they stay up all night? do they stay up all night in the first place? She's more open. Not often. Have they ever been in trouble? are they honest or do they lie to dodge blame? She always is in trouble with her mother. She's honest. What do they do on rainy days? any other hobbies? She hates rain. She likes pretending to have adventures. What traits and ideas do they value? Mercury loves honesty and nobility. What word do they overuse the most? what word do they despise? What do they wear in public? anything? She has a single necklace that's very thin and has a single emerald in a decorative case. Do they have any tattoos, piercings, or other artificial modifications? what are the stories behind them? What type of environment are they most comfortable in? do they handle stress well? Mercury likes quiet, starry skies and full moons. She's great with stress! Do they have any enemies? why are they enemies? Chamomile. Chamomile blamed Mercury for many bad things that he had done himself. What inspires them? who are their role models? what do they aspire to be/do? Stars and moons inspire Mercury. APPEARANCE Mercury has white scales the color of moonlight. Black scales are along the edges of her wings and tail. Her wings are white with several black-scaled circles. No one knows why she looks the way she does, but many believe the moons cast a special power upon her. Mercury thinks she was just born different, like RainWings that can't change scales. She has prophecy. FAMILY Mercury's mother is Moongazer. Her father is Starcrusher, and Venus and Starlooker are her twin siblings. She was born in a cave with a hole in the roof. The hole let in the light of only one moon of the two that were out. Some dragons believe the mixed light caused her scales to go white. Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Content (Stormcloudtheskywing)